Wherever The War May Take Us
by WithinTemptation101
Summary: Jem's and Faith's POVs about Jem's leaving for war.


"Faith, can I see you for a minute?" Jem asked.

I nodded and his gloved hand caught my elbow as he led me to the side of the train station, out of sight from the others.

He stopped once we were out of sight. He looked very handsome in his uniform. His six foot, two inch frame stood tall and proud. I looked up into his hazel eyes and saw love and sadness and determination in them.

"Well, it's almost time," he said, looking down at me.

I nodded, too overwhelmed to speak. A tear ran, silent and warm, down my cheek. I flushed. I didn't want to cry in front of him. Before I could reach up to wipe it away, he had one of his gloves off and gently ran his thumb over my cheek as he wiped it.

"I'm sorry," I choked, feeling more tears in my eyes. "I didn't mean to cry. I—I wanted t—"

"Faith," he said, cutting me off. "Don't ever be afraid to cry."

I nodded, more tears making their way down my face. "I'm sorry."

"Faith," he said again.

I looked up. "Yes?"

"Faith, promise me that no one will come between us, whether I'm in Europe or not."

"I promise," I said. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out a red rose. I kissed it and handed it to him. "Don't ever part with this," I told him.

He looked at it, then turned his eyes to me. His hazel stared tenderly into my brown. "Never," he said, and he gently tucked it into his breast pocket. "I'll never forget what you like right now."

"I won't forget you either," I promised.

His eyes looked into mine, and before I could say anything else, he bent forward and kissed me. His strong arms wrapped around me, holding me close to him. I slipped my hands around his waist and buried my face into his chest, crying openly now into his uniform. My body shook as I cried. I felt his fingers touch my chin as he lifted my face.

"I love you, Faith," he said. "I'll never stop loving you." His arms were still around me, and his eyes never left mine.

"I love you too, Jem."

He smiled faintly. "I know you do."

"Be careful, and write often," I said.

He pulled me close again and whispered into my ear. "Promise."

The train whistle could be heard, along with the screech of wheels as it stopped. Jem released me, but kept his arm around my waist as we walked back to the group.

Jerry was about to climb on when he saw us. "Come on, Jem!" he called.

Jem led me back, kissed his mother, said good-bye to everyone else and walked towards Jerry. Before he stepped on, he suddenly whirled around and walked quickly back to me. His arms swept me up and squeezed me tightly. He kissed me once more, set me down, and was on the train before I could say anything. Ken Ford let out a whoop and my brother and the Blythe boys followed his lead. Mrs. Drew shrieked hysterically, but I didn't hear or see them. My eyes followed my brother and the red-haired soldier until they stepped inside.

"Last call! All aboard!" the conductor yelled. As soon as the few remaining passengers were on, he gave the signal, and the train lurched forward, sending steam everywhere. I couldn't see his face for a minute, and I frantically searched for it as the train picked up speed. I had to see his face one last time.

His face suddenly reappeared, and his eyes made contact with mine. He waved, and as he did, he mouthed, "I love you."

"I love you, too," I whispered back. I blew a kiss to him, and kept waving despite the fact I wanted to run and hide and sob for a week. Nan Blythe came up to me and slipped her hand in mine. I squeezed it gratefully. Nan squeezed back. She seemed to be the only one who truly understood. Una and Mother Rosemary and Mrs. Blythe were all sweet and wonderful, but they didn't have a sweetheart going, and they didn't know the raw and horrible pain of sending the most important person in the world to you away to the other side of the world and knowing that you may never see them again, and that there was nothing you could do. I didn't put my hand down until the train was out of sight, and once it did, I whispered, "Please watch over them both and keep them safe, God."

JPOV

Jerry and I quickly found our seats, not wanting to waste one of the last moments of our cheering family and friends. Steam blew all around the windows, but we still waved. Our families never broke their strong and determined farewell. I looked at all of the faces, and wondered if I'd ever see them again. Mother and Rilla, standing tall and proud, their faces smiling, hands waving. Shirley waved his cap in the air with one hand and whistled loudly with the other. Walter stood apart from the others, and he waved with a wistful expression on his face. Di and Dad stood next to each other, with their arms linked and cheering. My eyes landed on the tall, slender figure that stood apart from the others, one hand waving, and the other hand clutching my brown-haired sister's, who waved and blew kisses to the dark-haired chum on my left. Jerry's sister's eyes looked wet, but she didn't let her emotions get the better of her. Her eyes were the last thing I saw before we rounded a bend, and I knew I'd keep that picture in my head and heart to the very trenches of France and Flanders, or wherever this war called us to fight.

When they'd completely disappeared from sight, Jerry sat back in his seat across from me with a sigh that was partly sad because we knew that may be the last image we'd ever see of our family and partly excited because we were finally going to fight—something we'd wanted to do since the old Rainbow Valley days.

"Well, Jem, there's no turning back now," he said.

"No, there's not, but we've got our work cut out for us."

"Would've been bad if we'd missed the train, and we almost did, because of you."

"Me?" I asked.

"Yes, you. Apparently going into khaki and fighting in Europe just doesn't matter when it comes to kissing my sister."

"Oh, that. Well, you're one to talk. If I saw you correctly, I believe I caught you kissing _my_ sister."

He snorted. "That was different. I didn't almost cost us to miss the ride that's taking us to the opportunity of a lifetime."

"Yeah, yeah," I said. He settled back in his seat, pulled his uniform cap over his eyes and was asleep before I knew it. I was tempted to do the same. I hadn't slept well the last few days, and we'd gotten up early to catch the train. I closed my eyes, but I didn't sleep. I couldn't. All I could see in my head were my family, friends and Faith. No matter what I saw in Europe, no matter if I was wounded, killed or captured, nothing could take those images and memories from me.


End file.
